


Unflinching

by SansWingdingsGaster



Series: The Unified Theory Papers [2]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWingdingsGaster/pseuds/SansWingdingsGaster
Summary: My AU's account of Alphys's research into determination. Here, it's called the Determination Study. Originally intended to be written and completed as part of National Novel-Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) 2018. Title is tentative.If possible, read Visiontale first before reading this. I'll explain everything as best I can, for the people who don't decide to read Visiontale first though...Feel free to comment!I originally intended to update this daily throughout November, but colleg happened.Read all notes at the beginning and or ending of all chapters unless you already have detailed knowledge into research study design. I'm serious.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> If you read no other notes sections in this story, read this one!!!
> 
> The formal-looking material in this fanfic was adapted from the textbook Qualitative Research Methods, by Sarah J. Tracy, published in 2013. More specific citations will appear at the end of chapters where appropriate.
> 
> This story takes place at two different points in time: the frame story takes place a few weeks after Visiontale ends (as of now, Visiontale isn't finished), at the very beginning of 202X (July 10, 2016). The main part of the story (about the Determination Study) takes place starting in late January of 2011.
> 
> The Dreemurrite calendar will be used throughout the story. It is below.
> 
> 201X was from July 10, 2015 to June 17, 2016.
> 
> Date format, before 201X: day/month/year. Example: 01/01/199X
> 
> After 201X: Months are named after the seven colors of magic, are abbreviated as follows, and are in this order. P: Patience. B: Bravery. I: Integrity. K: Kindness. E: Perseverance. J: Justice. D: Determination. Example: 01/P/202X.
> 
> Dreemurrite months are seven months of seven weeks of seven days. Leap years are 2008, 2012, 2016, etc. The start and end dates for each month are below.
> 
> Non-Leap Year:
> 
> Patience: July 10-August 27  
> Bravery: August 28-October 15  
> Integrity: October 16-December 3  
> Kindness: December 4-January 21  
> Perseverance: January 22-March 11  
> Justice: March 12-April 29  
> Determination: April 30-June 17  
> Interlude: June 18-July 9
> 
> Leap Year:
> 
> Patience: July 10-August 27  
> Bravery: August 28-October 15  
> Integrity: October 16-December 3  
> Kindness: December 4-January 21  
> Perseverance: January 22-March 10  
> Justice: March 11-April 28  
> Determination: April 29-June 16  
> Interlude: June 17-July 9

01

The following is a copy of a thread on the Undernet titled Determination Study Doc-Digging, created by *redacted* on 01/Patience/202X (07/10/2016). Clarifications on the following material will be made in ** as needed. Names have been redacted to protect the thread’s users’ identities, and those of any humans and or monsters mentioned.

BEGINNING OF THREAD

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
01/P/202X *10/07/2016*, 9:38 AM (Pacific Time)

Hey yo thanks for reading this thread! There are a few rules before posting here so read them okay?

1: Don’t be a douche. I hope I don’t have to explain what this means…

2: Don’t post fake material. It’ll get you banned. For life.

3: One piece of new material per day per user. You’ll get two warnings before you get banned. For life.

4: Explain what you found before posting it. You’ll get a warning for the first two times you don’t write one, but after that, you’ll get banned. For life.

5: indicate where your material ends with **MATERIAL STARTS HERE** AND **MATERIAL ENDS HERE** in case the Undernet goes down and we have to retrieve all these posts from storage. That, and in case *redacted* decides he wants this stuff to get deleted from existence… cramming all our findings into one document’ll be easier if we make it all organized, you know? If you don’t do it… well you should know the drill by now…

6: Don’t be afraid to throw out ideas. None of us really knows what we’ll find, or what it all means. We’re all equally confused here.

Anyway, I’ll start off the thread with something someone sent me this morning in the mail. I don’t think it’s much but… who nows? Everything could be important.

*redacted* out yo!

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
In reply to *redacted*  
01/P/202X *10/07/2016*, 9:38 AM (Pacific Time)

 

just got this scanned. The writing’s faint but I think I got it. All the important stuff’s there anyway… that should be good enough for us.

**MATERIAL STARTS HERE**

The following is a recreation of text printed on posters and flyers distributed throughout all areas of the Underground from 01/05/196X to 01/06/196X *01/Perseverance/196X-01/Justice/196X, or 22/01/2011-12/03/2011*.

01/04/196X *22/01/2016*

PARTIALLY OR FULLY-CEMENTED MONSTERS NEEDED

FOR SOULOLOGICAL RESEARCH STUDY

FOR MORE INFORMATION

VISIT

uww.inertiaresearch.drmr

EMAIL *redacted* AT

*redacted*

OR SEND A LETTER TO/VISIT

Inertia Society headquarters  
Belt 1, Intersection 1, Hotland

Taking requests for participation until 01/06/196X *01/Justice/12/03/2016*

**MATERIAL ENDS HERE**

I’ma just let this stew here…

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
In reply to *redacted*  
01/P/202X *10/07/2016*, 10:00 AM, (Pacific Time)

Looks legit. All the alternate dates’ll get confusing though—oh well. Speaking of finding subjects, I found this a while ago but I didn’t post it.

**MATERIAL STARTS HERE**

After subjects expressed interest in participating in the study, they were asked to travel to Inertia Society headquarters to fill out the following consent form.

The following is a recreation of the consent form used during the first study conducted by *redacted*, *redacted*, *redacted*, and *redacted*.

CEMENTING AND SOULOLOGICAL CONDITIONING: INFORMED CONSENT FORM

Please read the following explanation of this study. Signing this form will indicate you have been informed about the study and that you consent to participate. We want to ensure you understand what you are being asked to do and what risks and benefits—if any—are associated with the study. This should help you decide whether you want to participate.

Purpose

You are being asked to take part in a research project conducted by *redacted*, with the assistance of *redacted*, *redacted*, and *redacted*—at Inertia Society Headquarters, Belt 1, Intersection 1, Hotland.

Project description

This study is about the conditions which led to your cementing. Your participation in this study is entirely voluntary. You may decline to participate at any time.

Procedures

During the study, you will be interviewed, and your interview will be audio and video-recorded. These recordings will only be used for research purposes. The interview will occur at a time which is most convenient for you, and you will be compensated for your travel time as appropriate.

Here are examples of questions we may ask you during an interview: What color or colors of magic have you been cemented in? Can you describe the incident which cemented you in that color/those colors of magic? ? Name as many ways your magic manifests as you can. Describe your education in as much detail as you can. How might your education have contributed to your cementing? Name any specific skills which may have influenced your magic. When you were cemented in that color or those colors of magic, what emotions did you experience?

During your interview, physical measurements and ethergraphs will also be taken of you and your soul. These records will also only be used for research purposes.

Potential risks: 

Participating in this study may make you feel stress, which may manifest magically. You may also be asked to recall uncomfortable, painful, or traumatic memories. Recounting these experiences may cause you to cast magic involuntarily. This may cause harm to the interviewing space, interviewer, and or yourself, in proportion to the intensity of your emotions and your magical strength. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, you may choose to skip questions, or you may ask to be withdrawn.

Benefits

There are no direct benefits for participating in this study other than the possibility of gaining greater understanding of the progression of your cementing process. However, your responses will be used to generate a deeper understanding of magic, which may help monsters who have yet to be cemented, or complete their cementing, cast magic more effectively, in ways compatible with their personalities, or both.

Your responses may also be used to learn how humans used magic to seal our kind underground, and the differences between human souls and monster souls. This may lead to further research into the nature of the Barrier they created.

Study withdrawal

You have the right to withdraw your consent or stop participating at any time, for any reason. You have the right to refuse to answer any question(s).

Confidentiality

Every effort will be made to maintain the privacy of your data. To protect confidentiality, no personally identifying information will be used. The results may be used in reports, presentations, or publications, but your name will not be used.

To reduce concerns about confidentiality, you will choose or be assigned a pseudonym, and none of your information will be kept under your real name.

All paper and or magitronic copies of observation notes, interview transcripts, ethergraphs, any other soulological data, audio files, and video recordings, will be secured with the following precautions.

The above information will be stored in physically secured locations, by using password-protected offices, computers, and files, and locked drawers. In addition to these non-soulological measures, any material pertaining to the study will be secured using ethergraph identification devices.

In order to ensure that only the researchers facilitating the study have soulological access to your information, they will refrain from using magic, except in the event of an emergency. They will perform all tasks, including those which are generally performed with magic, like accessing magitronic devices, by hand as often as possible. Every effort will be made to ensure that researchers do not gain unwanted access to your field of knowing. An independent group of monsters will monitor the researchers’ magic use in the interviewing spaces. They will not be given access to any information that could identify you specifically.

Invitation for questions

If you have questions about this study, you should ask a researcher before you sign this consent form. If you have any questions following this study, please feel free to contact *redacted* at *redacted*.

If you have any questions regarding your rights as a participant, any concerns regarding this project, or any dissatisfaction with any aspect of this study, you may report them—confidentially, if you wish—to the Co-Chairs of the Monster Subjects Institutional Review Board.

*redacted*  
*redacted*

Or *redacted*  
*redacted*

Authorization

I have read this paper about the study, or it was read to me. I know the possible risks and benefits. I know that being in this study is voluntary. I choose to be in this study. I know that I can withdraw at any time. I have received, on the date of the signature, a copy of this document. I realize I will be audio, video, and ethergraphically-recorded.

Name of Participant: 

Signature of Participant: Date: 

**MATERIAL ENDS HERE**

Daaamn there are loots of risks! I mean I had a feeling it’d be risky but… all this paperwork this soon? We haven’t even got to the melting yet!

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
In reply to *redacted*  
01/P/202X *10/07/2016*, 10:35 AM, (Pacific Time)

Duuude don’t even go there—we haven’t even confirmed what really happened then yet. Don’t spread false information. We’re doing this to figure out the truth—we can’t afford to make the same mistakes as *redacted* and the others.

Anyway, this got me thinking… I think I have some good security footage to share with you all—gonna post it when I’m off work tomorrow. Have to adhere to the one piece of info per day rule and all. See you soon.

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
In reply to *redacted*  
01/P/202X *10/07/2016*, 11:51 AM, (Pacific Time)

Sorry man I’m just reaaaaly into this stuff now. I’m soooo happy you and *redacted* got me into studying this… study… It’s really interesting. I wouldn’t wanna start the new year any other way.

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
In reply to *redacted*  
01/P/202X *10/07/2016*, 12:09 PM, (Pacific Time)

No problem yo. I’m happy I got sooooo many monsters hyped up about this stuff. I’ve always wondered what really happened—but who hasn’t? Anyway have a test on Tesla’s Wardenclyffe Tower to study for—wish me luck!

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
In reply to *redacted*  
01/P/202X *10/07/2016*, 12:11 PM, (Pacific Time)

LOL same! Good luck man! Or I should say… may the possibility of getting an A fill you with determination.

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
In reply to *redacted*  
01/P/202X *10/07/2016*, 12:14 PM, (Pacific Time)

Hey don’t just throw that around! Remember the rules: we have to respect the new system now *redacted* is the one who’s getting filled with determination not *redacted*. If *redacted* got filled with determination, he’d melt. And die. And his parents’d cry. And I would too. Our family’d be down one member again…

Sorry got sidetracked. It’s happened a lot since I came back from the Void… me and *redacted* and *redacted*.

But mostly *redacted*. I mean you’ve seen his diary entries…

But yeah I agree. Good luck, both of you!

I’m sooo hyped to share this video footage! I know you reaaaally wanna know what *redacted* was like before he… like… became the Judge… ‘cause I didn’t really look into that when I was in the Void.

See y’all soon!

END OF POST

END OF THREAD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time zone is different this time because in Visiontale, the Underground's location isn't fixed. As for why? It's complicated... the times are just on the posts for realism.
> 
> If you want/need any clarification about what happened here, or want to see the citations for what I used in this chapter, read the endnotes. Otherwise, ignore them.

02

The following is a copy of a thread on the Undernet titled Determination Study Doc-Digging Day 2, created by *redacted* on 02/Patience/202X (07/11/2016). Clarifications on the following material will be made in ** as needed. Names have been redacted to protect the thread’s users’ identities, and those of any humans and or monsters mentioned.

BEGINNING OF THREAD

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
02/Patience/202X *11/07/2016*, 6:01 AM, (Eastern Standard Time)

Morning yo! Couldn’t sleep so I thought I should start off today’s thread.

But first… it’s Satoru Iwata’s 1st death anniversary today sooo... RIP.

A moment of silence please…?

(Cue sad video game music of your choice here…?)

Also be more respectful than normal today he deserves it.

Anyway looking forward to your footage *redacted*!

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
In reply to *redacted*  
02/Patience/202X *11/07/2016*, 6:15 AM, (Eastern Standard Time)

Would’ve replied sooner but was taking that moment of silence you asked for.

RIP Iwata… we miss you. I hope there’s a timeline where we got to meet you…

‘Cause if there is, I hope *redacted* got to meet you too. He’s probly crying his eyes out right now…

Actually wait hold on I KNOW there’s a timeline where we got to meet Iwata, ‘cause that’s what alternate timelines are all about and *redacted* probly saw at least one (even while he stopped himself from seeing every timeline he could see) but… ehh that’s not the point.

Oh man and today’s the day after *redacted*’s birthday too…

RIP…

Anyway waiting for *redacted* to get here and post that footage. Couldn’t sleep last night thinking about it…

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
In reply to *redacted*  
02/Patience/202X *11/07/2016*, 6:18 AM, (Eastern Standard Time)

Hey yo *redacted* I’m here! Finished cleaning up the footage a couple minutes ago soooo… here it is! If someone could post a transcript of it too, that’d be nice, ‘cause this eats up my one piece of material per day limit…

Anyway off to work! *redacted* out!

**MATERIAL STARTS HERE**

The below attachment is video footage of a potential study participant obtaining a copy of the consent form posted on 01/P/202X. Any footage of the subject’s name, or any other identifying information, has been blurred and or bleeped out. Please take similar precautions regarding any transcripts made of this video.

Attachment:  
03/05/196X *03/Perseverance/196X or 24/January/2011* - Subject Inquiry 1.mp4  
File size: 120 MB  
Length: 03M11S

**MATERIAL ENDS HERE**

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
In reply to *redacted*  
02/Patience/202X *11/07/2016*, 11:01 AM, (Eastern Standard Time)

(sighs) Finally! Duuuude I got the transcript done! I attached it and put it in this post too. Hope that doesn’t break the one piece of material per day rule…

Anyway here it is! Thank Tesla that *redacted* talks loud enough, ‘cause the subject was reaaaally hard to transcribe, so that helped me figure out what she was saying…

**MATERIAL STARTS HERE**

The following is a transcript of 03/05/196X - Subject Inquiry 1.m4a. Every effort was made to conceal the subject and researcher’s identities.

(two-second silence)

*REDACTED*  
So this shouldn’t get in the way of spending time with my son?

 

(*REDACTED* chuckles.)

*REDACTED*  
Nah. The form says we can schedule your interview for whenever ya like for a reason.

*REDACTED*  
Oh thank Tesla! Because when I told my husband I’d be coming here he got worried.

*REDACTED*  
I don’t blame ‘em. He was probly thinkin’ that if ya came here, we’d make ya get involved in some… funny business.

(*REDACTED* laughs.)

*REDACTED*  
Hey!

*REDACTED* (walking over to where *redacted* is sitting)  
Sorry I didn’t mean it.

(He looks at the form, where some sentences are circled.)

*REDACTED* (cont’d)  
So ya got some questions ‘bout why we’re doin’ this study?

*REDACTED*  
A few.

*REDACTED*  
Well fire away. That’s why I’m here.

(*redacted* gulps.)

*REDACTED*  
Okay…

(two-second pause)

*redacted* (CONT’D)  
Well… what if I don’t quite remember how I was cemented? It says here—

(She points to part of the form.)

*REDACTED* (CONT’D)  
that I have to give as much detail as I can—

(*REDACTED* cuts her off with a hand gesture.)

*REDACTED*  
No not quite. This means that one of us might ask ya to give detailed info into how your cementing happened. But it’s your choice how much ya tell us. You’d tell us as much as ya wanna tell us. Or nothin’ at all. Whatever works for you.

*REDACTED*  
But you and *REDACTED* and *REDACTED* need this information. If I can’t give you what you need then I can’t be in the study!

(*redacted* shakes his head.)

*REDACTED*  
No no that’s not it at all. Yeah—we WANT all this info. That doesn’t mean ya have to give it to us. Or that ya can. And we know that. We’re askin’ lots of monsters to come talk to us for a reason. So if ya can’t tell us somethin’, someone else can fill in the gaps.

*REDACTED*  
Hopefully.

*REDACTED*  
Hopefully.

(Five-second silence. *redacted* takes a few deep breaths.)

*REDACTED*  
That makes sense. Thank you for telling me.

(*redacted* chuckles.)

*REDACTED*  
No prob. I’ll be over here if ya wanna ask any more questions.

(*redacted* walks back over to the other side of the room. *redacted* continues reading the consent form. Thirty seconds of silence.)

*REDACTED*  
Hey *redacted*? It says—

(She points to the form.)  
*REDACTED* (CONT’D)  
That I can leave the study at any time.

*REDACTED*  
Yeah it does.

*REDACTED*  
But why would I want to leave! If I sign this then I’m saying I want to be in it!

*REDACTED*  
Hey hey we don’t need ya to get all worked up yet. There’s a real good reason why participants have the right to leave whenever they want.

(*REDACTED* leans in closer to *REDACTED*.)

*REDACTED*  
What is it?

(two-second silence. *redacted* shuffles in his seat.)

*REDACTED*  
Well… not to go into the details too much, but let’s just say…

(one-second pause. *redacted* gulps.)

*redacted* (CONT’D)  
Let’s just say that lots of humans did studies where they didn’t tell the participants they could leave if they didn’t wanna stay. So the participants stayed, even though they felt uncomfortable.

(one-second silence)

*REDACTED*  
So because these humans didn’t think they could leave, they didn’t leave.

(*redacted* (nods.)

*REDACTED*  
Yeh ya got it. That’s why we tell ya all this up front: so ya won’t go through what those humans did.

(*redacted* nods.)

*REDACTED*  
That makes a lot of sense.

(five-second silence. *redacted* continues to read the form. After a few more seconds, *redacted* points to part of it and stops reading.)

*REDACTED*  
So that’s why there’s all these email addresses. And the…

*REDACTED* (CONT’D, reading off the form)  
Monster Subjects Institutional Review Board?

*REDACTED*  
Yeah. *redacted* and *redacted*? They’ll make sure our study’s ethical. And if ya wanna tell ‘em ‘bout any problems, talk to ‘em. That’s why they’re there. If ya want, ya can call ‘em right now. Ya don’t have to sign this right now, you know.

(*redacted* shakes her head.)

*REDACTED*  
No. I’m signing it. I’m just reading it one more time. Because

(She flips through the form and stops on the first page.)

*REDACTED* (CONT’D)  
It says here that you’ll compensate me for time and travel?

(*redacted* nods.)

*REDACTED*  
Yep.

*REDACTED*  
That’s good. Because I live in Snowdin, so coming here to talk to you’s quite a ways away for me.

(*redacted* nods from across the room. thirty-second silence. *redacted* reads through the form a second time. She stops on the last page and picks up a pen.)

*REDACTED* (decisively)  
Okay: I’m signing it!

(*redacted* smiles.)

*REDACTED*  
Okay.

*REDACTED*  
But first, it says that I’ll get a copy of the form for myself?

(*redacted* gets up from his seat and walks over to a table against one wall. He takes a blank form from the stack and walks over to *redacted*’s seat, handing it to her.)

*REDACTED*  
You’ve got an eye for detail.

*REDACTED*  
Well this is the first time I’m doing this. It’s like when my son did his first *redacted* at *redacted*. I made sure he knew what he was getting into first. How he’d get paid, the material he was going to cover, and all that.

(*redacted* signs her name and hands the completed consent form to *redacted*. He places it in an envelope and seals it. He places it on the top of a stack of identical envelopes, on the same table as the blank consent forms. *redacted* applauds.)

*REDACTED*  
Well congrats. You’re in. We’ll contact ya when we’ve got all our subjects so we can schedule your interview.

(*redacted* jumps up from her seat.)

*REDACTED*  
Wow! That many monsters want to help you?

(*redacted* (chuckles.)

*REDACTED*  
Yeh. But I’ve only seen a fourth of ‘em. Keep in mind I’m only one of four monsters helpin’ out here.

(*redacted* begins walking toward the door, but stops halfway.)

*REDACTED*  
Thank you for helping me. All that legal jargon was confusing me! I wouldn’t have gotten through it without you.

(*redacted* holds out a hand. *redacted* walks over and shakes it.)

*REDACTED*  
Don’t thank me yet. Somethin’ could happen to ya in the next couple months. Ya might be free now, but ya might not be then. So call us if ya have to or wanna withdraw—

*REDACTED* (shouting)  
No! Why would I? I’ve never done something so… sciency! before!

(two-second silence.)

*REDACTED* (CONT’D)  
And besides: if me telling you and your… colleagues… about my life means you’ll find a way to get us free, then it’s worth the risk.

(*redacted* and *redacted* walk to the door. *redacted* holds it open for her.)

*REDACTED*  
Well, if ya have any more questions, call us. It’ll be our pleasure to answer ‘em.

*REDACTED* (walking out the door)  
Of course! And this should inspire my son to start making science jokes!

(*redacted* leaves the room and closes the door. *redacted* sighs and leans against the wall.)

*REDACTED*  
I didn’t think this’d get monsters so excited.

(He walks over to the stack of envelopes and clears them away, placing them in a filing cabinet. Closing the drawer, he takes a key ring out of his lab coat pocket, chooses one, and locks the drawer.)

*REDACTED* (CONT’D)  
By Tesla… if anythin’s gonna lead me to getting the info I need, it’d be this study.

(*redacted* laughs.)

*REDACTED*  
‘Cause as of now, I can’t assume there’ll be a followup study after this is over.

(He stretches and looks up at the clock: five minutes to two.)

*REDACTED*  
Welp: ten minutes till *redacted* gets here. Just enough to text *redacted* our current subject count.

(*redacted* leaves the room out the same door *redacted* used. It closes behind him)

**MATERIAL ENDS HERE**

Anyway… I think this is enough for today. We could go on aaaaaall day about all the stuff *redacted* asked. ‘Cause this is the first time I’ve seen a form like that. I need to read up on what this means.

Maybe you can help me with that, *redacted* and *redacted*. You guys’d know all about this stuff.

Anyway bye.

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
In reply to *redacted*  
02/Patience/202X *11/07/2016*, 1:03 PM (Eastern Standard Time)

Thanks for making this with such a quick turnaround. It’s not quite in proper transcript format it’s more like movie script format, but that doesn’t matter right now. I just went through and compared it to the video. Good job.

And yeah: I know all that legal jargon can be confusing. But scientists put all that stuff on their forms just in case it comes up, you know? Like hording items in a video game in case you need them for later. Me and *redacted* can help you out if you want.

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
In reply to *redacted*  
02/Patience/202X *11/07/2016*, 1:07 PM (Eastern Standard Time)

Yeah yo! This is like, what I’m learning at school right now yo! That, and about Nikola Tesla’s life. We got you!

Anyway, I think we’ve covered enough ground for today—I need to detox. School just got out and I have anime I have to binge-watch. Me and *redacted*.

Thanks for the transcript, *redacted*. You really got *redacted*’s old speech patterns down. And that’ll be important, for if we find any stuff with more than two speakers at a time. So monsters—and humans, I guess too—can tell everyone apart.

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
In reply to *redacted*  
02/Patience/202X *11/07/2016*, 1:12 PM (Eastern Standard Time)

No problem. Have fun man. You and *redacted*.

It was weird though… hearing *redacted* talk like that. ‘Cause he’s all… formal and stuff now. It’s true: he really is a different monster now from how he was back then.

But still—he was sooo smart, helping out *redacted* like that. I hope we find more of his stuff while doing this. ‘Cause I really wanna know what he was like… before he got cemented in justice… and determination… before *redacted* fell into the Underground… you know what I mean.

END OF POST

END OF THREAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the website I used to find out approximately how large the video file attachment would be.
> 
> https://www.v4c.org/en/content/video-compression-guide
> 
> In a movie script, characters' dialogue is justified, whereas their actions are left-aligned. I don't know how this looks on AO3, soooo... yeah. In transcripts used in qualitative research, the interviewer's and interviewee's actions are in parenthesis, and there's a timestamp next to each of the interviewee's answers. The monster who wrote this transcript is new at writing them, so that's why they used a movie script format for the most part instead, and that's also why the timestamps aren't there.
> 
> Also yep!
> 
> Sans is here!
> 
> His name is *redacted* out, but I made it relatively obvious it was him, just in case it wasn't...
> 
> Also, the monster signing the form here is Snowy's mom. It's just that some of the identifying information about her and her son are *redacted* out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there's gonna be more than just boring fabricated documents in this story! There's gonna be #FirstWorldProblems and normal panicky stuff too!
> 
> That, and the burden of doing basically-illegal research under a government that might not like it if you do it...

03

The following is a copy of a thread on the Undernet titled Determination Study Doc-Digging Day 3, created by *redacted* on 03/Patience/202X (07/12/2016). Clarifications on the following material will be made in ** as needed. Names have been redacted to protect the thread’s users’ identities, and those of any humans and or monsters mentioned.

BEGINNING OF THREAD

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 8:20 AM, (Mountain Time)

Yo I know that by posting this I’m gonna be late for work but I don’t care I had to post! I found another video! And it’s interesting!

Hella sad, but interesting.

Someone please make a transcript of this it took me long enough to download this video as is.

Anyway going to work bye good luck!

*redacted* out!

**MATERIAL BEGINS HERE**

Attachment:  
05/05/196X *05/Perseverance/196X or 26/January/2011* - Subject Inquiry 2.mp4  
File size: 300 MB  
Length: 06M33S

** MATERIAL ENDS HERE**

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 8:55 AM, (Mountain Time)

Yo same me and *redacted* are about to take our test on Tesla but we saw your post and were like dude we have to watch this! So we did in the bathroom. ‘Cause we didn’t think we could watch it at school and not get arrested or something…

Or without *redacted* showing up and slamming us into the floor with blue magic until he made us into modern art…

But yeah it’s soooo sad! Well like not sad but like different from *redacted* when she signed the form.

Anyway taking test now bye!

*redacted* out!

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 9:05 AM, (Mountain Time)

Oh my God why are you guys watching this at school! When you have a test! in public! We could get arrested or killed or worse!

Oh well.

Maybe we could work on getting the transcript done later? I tried looking at it but it’s hard.

And not just cuz I couldn’t get some of the dialogue.

It’s emotionally hard, knowing what happened.

Obviously I won’t be able to post it. You or *redacted* will have to.

And by Tesla read this when you’re done with your test both of you!

Or should I say that you guys should read this after you’ve done your… Testla!

Somewhere, *redacted* is slow-clapping… and *redacted* is crying inside. Or yelling at *redacted*. Or both I don’t know.

*redacted* out!

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 9:45 AM, (Mountain Time)

Dude just finished my test I’m texting you in the bathroom right now so no one can see!

Screw staying in class I’m going home to work on this! And besides people’ve ditched before and not gotten in trouble.

*redacted*’S still in there but it looks like he’s almost done so I’ll get him to help me!

Anyway I’ma go to *redacted* and see you now ‘cause I didn’t have breakfast and you have food bye!

Speaking of which *redacted* dude go to *redacted* when you’re done so we can work on this! I’m so hyped to see who it is!

*redacted* out!

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 9:58 AM, (Mountain Time)

Hey you stole me and *redacted*’s catchphrase yo not cool! I’m done with my test I was stuck on the last question about *redacted* for most of the time. Just saw this ran out of the classroom so I could reply.

I almost ran into *redacted* on the way to the bathroom though it was so weird that he was there cuz the test was about him and Tesla and how Tesla inspired him.

He almost saw my phone but I didn’t drop it. I’m freaking out right now but it’s all good cuz he didn’t see so he won’t tell *redacted* so *redacted* won’t burn me at the stake!

Or in hell…

*redacted* I’m on my way! I need some ice and some green magic when I get there though… Cuz I didn’t think running face-first into *redacted* would hurt so much…

I don’t care that humans are made out of it it still hurt alot…

Bye before *redacted* shows up!

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 10:04 AM, (Mountain Time)

Wait what *redacted* was at school!? Why were you even reading this at school yo!? You and *redacted*!? It’s like the FBI using public wifi!

I don’t care I can’t make rules I say if you and or *redacted* reads this thread at school again I’ll ban you! For life!

And I mean it.

This is basically illegal and you’re just reading it out in public!?

Okay I’m getting food and your ice and green magic.

*redacted* out.

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 10”10 AM, (Mountain Time)

Seriously didn’t think about that yo. Sorry *redacted*.

But you’re right it just hit me this stuff IS illegal. Basically. The Inertia Society really wanted to bury this stuff. For life.

So they really didn’t want anyone learning about it.

Which kinda makes sense—the research’d have to be really shady.

But I don’t get it yo! Right now it’s not too bad! It’s just weird. So I can’t think of what could’ve happened to make it that bad.

And this is after *redacted* went and told everyone right before the Great Disclosure Riots. I don’t get how everyone got so worked up over that—she didn’t say all that much.

She just said that her and *redacted* and *redacted* and *redacted* did some research into determination and it didn’t work so they covered it up.

They didn’t really say anything about THIS stuff.

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 10:25 AM, (Mountain Time)

You’re right *redacted*. *redacted* told everyone about the study.

Just, not all of it.

Only the last part. ‘Cause that was when everything went wrong. She didn’t talk about the stuff that led up to it. I was watching it on TV when it happened cuz I wanted to see *redacted*! She’s hella short dude—and she’s supposed to be a *redacted*? It’s weird I’m taller than her!

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 10:27 AM, (Mountain Time)

I don’t wanna put words in your mouth *redacted*, especially since you were in the Void and saw everything.

But I think *redacted* didn’t tell everyone about the prior studies cuz it’d make it worse.

And if she was thinking of doing it no one gave her the chance.

And I wouldn’t be surprised if she was too ashamed to go into it too.

Anyway sorry I’m on my way went back to Snowdin to put down my school stuff and get spare clothes. Cuz I think working on this transcript deserves a sleepover.

As long as we find a way so that *redacted* doesn’t find out about this.

She might get mad. Or upset. Or freak out.

Or tell *redacted*.

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 10:29 AM, (Mountain Time)

I’m mostly scared of *redacted* yo. On the last day of determination of last year he was hella scary yo! I don’t want him to yell at us.

We have to be really careful. I’ll think of something.

Anyway *redacted* I’ll be at *redacted* soon. Just have a couple more *redacted* to take. Would’ve gotten there sooner but I got food on the way. And my spare laptop so I can back up all this stuff on to it in case we have to back everything up.

You should do it too *redacted*. You should be able to find a backup computer at work somewhere.

And *redacted*? You can use mine till we figure out something for you.

Anyway *redacted* out!

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 10:37 AM, (Mountain Time)

Okay guys I’m here I’m on my phone. Would’ve messaged sooner but I fell on the way over here so I guess me and *redacted* both need ice and green magic. I’ll go to the room you’re not using. I know this sounds like a horror movie and if this was a horror movie I’d die if I said this but let’s split up. So at least if we get caught it’ll be only one of us. *redacted* your room gets the most foot traffic so I should see if *redacted* or redacted* walks by.

But mostly *redacted* cuz I’m not planning on getting stabbed to death today…

Anyway on my way in will transcribe the first minute when I get there.

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 10:29 AM, (Mountain Time)

Do my room yo *redacted*’s in hers and besides it’s close to *redacted* and her room’s down the hall from *redacted*’s room so you’ll see if either of them walks by. I know *redacted*’s *redacted* but still I don’t want her *redacted* you. ‘Cause she like, understands this stuff yo. Probly not as much as we do now but still she took *redacted* classes before *redacted* she probly learned about this stuff!

Anyway good luck I’ll do the second minute send the transcript of the first one to me when you’re done.

I’m getting our ice and green magic and food but I’m waiting till *redacted*’s in his room I know how often he eats every 24 hours so you have to suffer a little longer sorry dude.

And before you start *redacted* told me real transcripts don’t look like movie scripts. They have timestamps next to the interviewee’s answers so it’s easier to find stuff…?

Good luck!

*redacted* out cuz I saw *redacted* walk by he’s headed your way we’re in the clear booooys!

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 11:01 AM, (Mountain Time)

By Faraday’s lisp *redacted* you were right this transcript’s so hard! Like the subject’s so hyped or freaked out I can’t tell she’s like talking too fast. Or she sounds like one of those really fast rappers I can’t tell. Or is she fluent in Latin?

I’m done with the first minute! Screw it I’m done for the day that was tiring… Can you copy-paste the text in another post for me this ate up my upload limit.

Maybe *redacted* can look for more stuff when she’s done working she’s probly got access to the *redacted* I don’t see why *redacted* wouldn’t let her go in cuz she was his apprentice before *redacted*.

Get that ice over here my face is hella swollen and I can’t really see good anymore.

How are you doing *redacted* BTW? I forgot to ask sorry you took one for the team first.

Just knock and say “#BetterNerfShulk” if you don’t I’ll attack you I mean it!

**MATERIAL STARTS HERE**

Attachment:  
Minute1 05/05/196X - Subject Inquiry 2.docx  
File size: 18 kb

**MATERIAL ENDS HERE**

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 11:30 AM, (Mountain Time)

Okay here’s the text of the first minute.

**MATERIAL STARTS HERE**

The following is the transcript of the first minute of 05/05/196X - Subject Inquiry 2.mp4.

(Two-second silence.)

*REDACTED*  
0:02. I’m sorry I just loooove (incomprehensible)? And I wanted to hype myself up (incomprehensible).

*redacted*  
That’s fine. Whatever makes you comfortable. It’s like how I watch *redacted* before I get all my work done—but I don’t finish the episode! I stop it halfway through so it’s something to look forward to! ‘Cause starting something without finishing it motivates humans: why not monsters? You know?

(*redacted* nods, tapping the tip of her tail against the metal floor for a couple seconds. She stops and switches off her phone, next to her at the table, before putting it away. Two-second silence.)

*redacted*  
0:11. Okay I’m ready. Lay it on me!

*redacted*  
Or as my friends say, “Show me your moves!”

(*redacted* starts to get up from her seat, about to dance.)

*redacted* (CONT’D)  
No no I didn’t mean literally!

(*redacted* sits down, picks up the consent form, and begins reading it. She stops when she reads *redacted*’s name in the Purpose section and puts a finger on it. Meanwhile, *redacted* mutters into her clipboard on her lap.)

*redacted*  
(to herself)  
I shouldn’t have said that—it might’ve scared *redacted* away! I don’t know her—she’s probly not even a nerd!

*redacted*  
0:45. Um, excuse me *redacted*?

(*redacted* looks up.)

*redacted*  
Y-y-yes?

*redacted*  
0:48. I can’t believe you’re here talking to me, when you’re leading the research! You’re really important! Aaaaand you’re *redacted*! So you’re twice as important! Two important notes to note, playing in harmony.

(*redacted* nods.)

*redacted*  
Well I have no reason not to be here. The research team’s pretty small, relative to the resources humans have. And really, this project has no end date and we want as many of you guys to participate as possible. So the more of us there are to recruit participants, the better.

(20-second silence. *redacted* continues reading the form, but stops at the end of the Procedures section.)

*redacted*  
(reading the form to herself)  
1:10. Can you describe the incident which cemented you in those colors of magic? Name as many ways your magic manifests as you can. Describe your education in as much detail as you can. This strikes so many chords with me. (incomprehensible)—a wonderful opportunity (incomprehensible)—about me and *redacted* and (incomprehensible)—cemented.

**MATERIAL ENDS HERE**

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 11:45 AM, (Mountain Time)

Wow dude you were right this is hard! I don’t know if I’ll be able to get the second minute done today!

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 11:46 AM, (Mountain Time)

Hey why are you asking me all this on the forum we’re in the same room. But yeah I know I watched the rest of the video to see what it’d be like. I have a feeling *redacted* is gonna struggle like we did. So you’re not gonna do the second minute after all?

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 11:48 AM, (Mountain Time)

And you were making fun of me for doing this and now you’re doing it! Gneh heh heh! It’s so *redacted* can see what we’re doing I went to her room and told her but she didn’t even look up or stop using her CAD&CAD machine. She looks really busy.

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 12:45 AM, (Mountain Time)

I just saw all this and yeah I’m impressed you got that much *redacted*. And I’ve been trying to do the second minute and *redacted* you’re right it’s hard. I’ll have to do this on the weekend.

Anyway coming over to your room *redacted* so I can check on your guys’s faces. I’m done with work for the day. And I’m totally up for a sleepover we just have to hide our laptops somewhere where no one will find them. And I think I know where.

The fact that we got something done today…

It makes me happy.

I can’t think of a determination-y thing for any of my cemented colors of magic so oh well.

*redacted* out!

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 1:00 PM, (Mountain Time)

Sounds good. I think I need a break from doing all this anyway we can do this again on the weekend yo. And besides there’s work I have to do. Me and *redacted* are gonna write about what happened to us during the Reinstatement Riots. He can tell you more about it though.

Now can we get off here so we can binge-watch Stranger Things? Cuz *redacted* grew up then so I wanna ask him what it was like cuz he learned to like horror movies from *redacted* like Nightmare on Elm Street and stuff. And who knows I might be able to get access to his research. He hasn’t said he won’t let anyone look at it. So I have a chance.

*redacted* out for real this time!

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 1:10 PM, (Mountain Time)

Just saw this cuz I took the ice pack off my face. You’re right man we can try asking him. But we can’t make it look like we’re gonna make copies for the forum just in case he’ll make modern art out of us.

I think I know where to hide the laptops but I won’t say here cuz it’ll give it all away. Hey *redacted* can you ask *redacted* if he’s busy so we can butter him up and watch Stranger Things?

*redacted* stealing your catchphrase out!

END OF POST

BEGINNING OF POST

*redacted*  
03/P/202X *12/07/2016*, 1:18 PM, (Mountain Time)

Sure. I think I’ll follow your lead and take a break till the weekend I have some stuff I have to do for *redacted* anyway. I was planning on buttering him up anyway. He’s been wanting to hang out with me cuz he was busy helping *redacted* learn about *redacted* during all of 201X. And I think he’ll like hanging out with someone who doesn’t freak out every time he talks…

*redacted* also out for real!

END OF POST

END OF THREAD


End file.
